9
9''', aka Sarcastic Anon, MadHatter, Nine, and Nein, is a veteran member of the 16personalities‘ community, who first joined in May 2016. Her first comment, however, was made much later in late November. This implies she had been lurking for almost half a year. After revealing her presence, she went on a commenting spree. 9 became relatively hyperactive, and over time, gained popularity among the Members. At the time, members can find her replying to others in several threads almost all the time of the day. She might not have a life, or friends, and is possibly living alone. 9 then denied this and claimed she lived with an ISFJ roommate. In mid-2017, she went relatively dormant and reduced her presence on the site. Later on in October, she resumed her activity, although she is now much less active than she was in 2016. Notable Contributions * '''Let’s Be A Spy - an elaborated puzzle posted in Creative Corner shortly after the category was established. The puzzle demanded players to get a secret code. An ENTJ-A Member, Adam, managed to solve the puzzle after 2 months. * Several debates in Serious Discussion '''- since 2016, 9 has been participating in several discussions which several topics. She valiantly fends off rabid pastors, and idiots on multiple occasions. * '''Feedbacks - Prior to the Rise of Angela, 9 appeared to give a lot of feedbacks in the Site Feedback. Sophie, the current prominent moderator of the time, supported most of her ideas. This led to multiple significant changes on 16P, for the better and worse. * Baiting - in Sentinel War, 9 joined the Analysts as bait to trick several Members of Sentinels and Analysts alike for personal entertainment. She made another account and posed as a stereotypical ISTJ named MadHatter in order to blend in with the Sentinel. The account was banned shortly by Sophie, who decided to let it slide. * '''The Great Betrayal - '''in the wake of Nadine’s supposed death, 9 used her connections to inform both the Members and the company of Nadine‘s and Katniss’ conspiracy by gaining the duo’s trust. She also contacted Sophie about the incident and received alarming information that someone has been using Nadine’s account after her ‘death’ and there were some activities only old members were capable of doing (full investigation can be found in Nadine’s profile). 9 subsequently betrayed the duo by disclosing all of the information to the public, resulting in permanent IP bans for Nadine and Katniss. The operation was supported by Kath, Frankie, Theresa Watch, Rec, and other veteran members. Pre-Sentinel War Before the Sentinel War broke off, she acted relatively detached from the community. Apart from random remarks and comments, she seemed to be aloof and normal. Later, she would soon form some sort of relationships between fellow members through comments and PM. 9’s activities began to spike after she was hooked up on a thread in Serious Debate section, where she had a debate with a religious member, Bernhard. From then on, the Members started to notice her presence and supported her in the ordeal. Her first contacts include Sap, Frankie, Kath, and Hunter2443. They maintain somewhat distance friendship throughout the later year. Sentinel War 9 hesitated to join at first, thinking that it would be a normal thread. She soon realized it would grow into a large-scale game between Analysts and Sentinels. Encouraged by Kath, 9 joined the light-hearted fight and quickly became active in the thread. Unbeknownst to anyone, she created an alternate account, MadHatter, in order to infiltrate Sentinel’s ranks. The operation went smoothly for four days until Sophie noticed the anomaly in the account and contacted 9 to issue a warning. Sophie deleted the account, thus ending the operation. Despite the setback, 9 continued to flame the fight. Like some Members, she didn’t side with any group in particular. Instead, she tried to flame both sides into fighting more and attempted to convince newcomers to think the fight was serious. After two weeks, she became bored and left the war. Post-Sentinel War The war ended on a good note; both sides were exhausted and bored with the fight. The site yet again resumed its normal condition. Category:Members Category:Analysts